


A New Beginning

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-29
Updated: 2004-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A rewrite of the very first episode of QAF ~ companion piece to "Impeding Doom" (100 words)





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

As Justin was walking, he tried not to think about how much this was making him nervous. It was his first night out. He would enjoy it.

In the distance, he made out the lights of the Babylon. Justin ignored the persistent thump of anticipation in his chest.

Instead, he kept walking and stopped under a street lamp. Raised up his blue gaze just in time to see a jeep speed away.

He admired the car for a moment, before shrugging and making his way into the club. His life was just about to start. He was sure of it.


End file.
